This invention relates to a paging receiver which is capable of receiving a call number and a message following the call number.
A conventional paging receiver of the type described has a loudspeaker and a display unit, and is assigned with a preassigned call number. The paging receiver can generate a tone through the loudspeaker and display a message on the display unit when a call number received is coincident with the preassigned call number.
Recent proposal has been directed to a paging receiver which has a group call number in addition to the preassigned call number, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Tokkaihei No. 1-254028, namely, 254028/1989. Such a group call number is assigned to a prescribed group composed of a plurality of paging receivers in common and is helpful to concurrently call the prescribed group and to simultaneously transmit the same message to the plurality of the paging receivers. Specifically, persons or members in a company, a community, a school form a wide variety of groups each of which is formed by persons having common hobbies, and the like. As pointed out in the above-referenced publication, it is possible to concurrently call or access the members in each group by the use of the group call number. This is very effective to save labor and time necessary for calling all of the members in each group.
On the other hand, it is to be noted that such a group call number is wrongly or naughtily dialed by any other persons than the members. In this event, an unnecessary message is wrongly transmitted to all of the members which belong to each of the groups. Such wrong transmission of an unnecessary message is very troublesome for all of the members in each group.
Alternatively, each person possessed of such a paging receiver might hope reception of a message sent only from a specific person.
At any rate, it is preferable to avoid disturbance raised on either reception of an unnecessary message or reception of a wrong message. Especially, such reception of a wrong or an unnecessary message should be prevented in the paging receiver assigned with the group call number because a great number of persons may be disturbed by reception of the wrong or the unnecessary messages.